The present inventive concept relates to a multi-terminal electronic component, a method of manufacturing the same, and a board having the same.
A chip-shaped resistor is suitable for providing precision resistance, and serves to adjust a level of a current and drop a level of a voltage in a circuit.
In a case in which a defect, for example, a short-circuit, occurs due to a resistor being damaged by external impacts, for example, a power surge, a static discharge, or the like, in a circuit design using the resistor, an entire amount of current of a voltage may flow through an integrated circuit (IC), and thus, secondary damage may be incurred to a circuit.
In order to prevent such a phenomenon from occurring, a circuit design including a plurality of resistors may be proposed. However, such a circuit design problematically involves an inevitable increase in an amount of space required on a board.
In particular, in a case of a mobile device having reduced sizes and increased precision, since the increase in the amount of the space of the board is undesirable for stability of the circuit as described above, there is a need for research into a resistor capable of effectively adjusting a level of a current flowing in the circuit.